<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inhale me by ArthurFlecksGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650188">Inhale me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl'>ArthurFlecksGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Erotic, Fantasy, Fluff, Intimacy, Love, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking, thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some erotic thoughts while you watch him smoke...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inhale me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagin Arthur comes out of the shower after a long day at work, puts his undies on and leans back on the couch to light himself a cigarette, trying to relax.</p><p>The water is dripping off his straightend curls, creating  shimmery drops upon his tiney shoulders. You sit beside him and place your half open lips on his marvelous skin to kiss  the drops off his body which is still hot  to the touch from the shower he just took, smelling like your favourite shower gel. You let your nose slide up and down his steamy skin.</p><p>As much as you love the scent of shampoo and cocoanut, you ways try to find that scent that makes him him. The sweet scent that only he carries. Arthur. You know his scent so well, you even know how to find it after he showered for half an hour. Hidden like a treasure, you find it in the curve behind his ear. You cant help but smile as you regognize it and place a kiss  right upon that spot that feels like home to you.</p><p>Arthur giggles while he sucks on his cigarette. Your tickelish kisses make him shiver in a very pleasent way. His body stretching as you watch him smoke in such a passionate way only he can. You sometimes caught yourself being jealous of that cig between his lips. Wishing you could also fit in there. In that tiney gab between his lips. Feeling him sucking the life out of you, which makes you feel alive at the same time. Only existing to please him, to fill his lungs, to experience being inhaled by him just to be exhaled again, ceasing to exist. </p><p>His sharp rips popping out in a way it almost looks like they're about to hurt his skin, his hollow belly begging for food. You lean forward to kiss his tense belly, asking him if you should make him some dinner, as he silently nodds, blowing out the smoke, his eyelids fluttering, eyes still closed so he could feel your kisses with all his senses. </p><p>You look at him and even though his eyes are closed you know he can see you. He imagines your face while you place those kisses on the softness of his skin. He imagines how your fingers look like, while they draw an invisible heart across his chest.</p><p>You tell him how much you love him and the sweetest smirk appears on the corner of his lips as he leans in to kiss you. The remains of the smoke that is still lingering in his mouth now fills yours as you ask him to breathe into you. </p><p>Arthur sucks on his cig one more time, holding the smoke in his lungs, before he places his open mouth upon your lips which await his breath with sweet anticipiation. </p><p>You inhale the smoke coming out of his lungs deeply. Smoke mixed with the pureness of his breath. </p><p>The intimacy of it creates tiney goosebumbs across your skin. If only you could inhale him compleately...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>